Kart Krash 2: The Racing Chronicles
Kart Krash 2: The Racing Chronicles is a game to come out sometime 2022. It will be developed by Studio Gobo. Not much is known about the game but characters were confirmed as "new friends of Brady and Runo". Category:Video Games Category:2022 Playable Characters Pack 1 Voice Cast Original Dialogue *Roshon Fegan as Brady "John" Dibble, Virtual Super Hyper Brady, BradyMan and Adult Ben Tennyson *Joey Bragg as Runo Frank, DeeNo, NormalBoy and Young Bertram Winkle *Rhys Darby as Rick Starwaller, Mayor Dennis Gobb, The Gobstopper and SuperRick *Bella Thorne as Shena Starwaller, CeCe Jones, Kim Possible and Zero *Cameron Boyce as Cody Reburns, Luke Ross, Carlos, Conor and the Reburnitor *Will Friedle as Kaz Solomon, HypeKaz, and Ron Stoppable *Jake T. Austin as Robbie Argacio, LatinoBoy, Max Russo and Tom Argacio *Matthew Mercer as Dr. Maxwell Shrub and Shrubnefor *Peter Capaldi as Twelfth Doctor *John O'Hurley as King Neptune and Roger Doofenshmirtz *Booboo Stewart as Jay *Candi Milo as Goat *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat and Rowlf the Dog *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Animal *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine *Brian Doyle Murray as The Flying Dutchman *Matt L. Jones as Pig and Hector Flanagan *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *Paul Rugg as Cricket *Jack Black as Po *Tim Conway as Barnacleboy *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Andy, Young Luke Ross, Charmy Bee and The Queen Of Every Company Existing *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog, Captain America and 25 Year Old Bertram Winkle *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Travis Willingham as Thor, Knuckles the Echidna and 32 Year Old Bertram Winkle *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Adult Kim Possible *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud *Geno Segers as Mason Makoola *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson/Bartman and Rufus *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega and Future Espio *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay and Haley Bernard *Sacha Baron Cohen as Glossaryck (in King Julien voice), King Julien, The Lorax, 30 Year Old Espio, Spencer Shay's Ancestor and Metal Sonic *Rider Strong as Master Chief *Will Smith as Will Smith, The Arbiter and Maurice *Andy Richter as Mort *Allison Munn as Cortana *Sofia Carson as Evie *Dove Cameron as Mal *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and the Ice King *Jeff Bennett as gniK ecI *mitchell musso as jeremy johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus and perch perkins *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Joanna Anderson *Bill *Frank Welker as Garfield *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola *Thomas Wilson as Banana *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher and Taran *Hugh Grant as the Pirate Captain Archive Audios *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird Confirmed appearances (what the character looks like) *Shena Starwaller will have black clothes with red flames, and a blunt cut like this. She will have a star birthmark on her forehead (just like how her father Rick has a star birthmark on his leg, as a Starwaller tradition.) Songs The Star Spangled Banner, sung by everyone in the race before it begins.